It's where my demons hide
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a dark past. She isn't even Annabeth Chase anymore. She has a new name and a new identity and long ugly scars thanks to a group of criminals. Now she prefers to be alone and she mostly is. Things change when she is forced to move together with a Green eyed boy and she relises that her foster mother was correct. Every person needs at least one person in their live
1. Taking a big step

**Chapter 1: Taking a big step**

**Hello. This is Winter Wolf again. So now that Movies are real life is over I need a new story to keep my** **readers at bay. So here it is. This will hopefully be even better than Movies are real life and if you are as supportive as you all were there this will be a gripping adventure in the end in which people who themselves would expect it least learn what trust, companionship, friendship and love is all about. Now, I truly hope you enjoy this. A green eyed boy will appear the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lucy Beckett <em>Annabeth Chase<em> pov.

This day had started less than good and was swiftly heading for bad. I had just gotten into a fight with Drew. Not that I didn't beat her, first verbally then physically when she cracked but it was always so much stress.

Drew somehow believed that it was my fault that Luke started talking to me even though they were dating. Okay, it wasn't too bad even if Luke was four years older than me. It was nice to not be looked at as the book obsessed nerd who always kept her private life a mystery.

It made me feel pretty for once. Of course I had friends at school, but the moment that school was over I kept to myself again. It wasn't that I wouldn't love to hang out with them but I had a dark secret.

I was in the FBI's witness protection program. I used to be Annabeth Chase. Now everyone knows me as Lucy Beckett. After my father and stepmother had managed to get me to run away I was on my own, a homeless child in San Francisco.

You would think that people cared if a seven-year old girl ran around alone with a grime-covered face and torn clothes but they didn't.

I had become the unwanted part of society. The one everyone gave a large berth to. Nobody wants to be around a homeless girl. They pretend they care to the public, but when people actually need help, they don't do a thing.

I stayed homeless until I witnessed something. It was a crime involving the Italian Mafia. They had spotted me and caught me before I could run.

Even though I could barely remember it I knew that they had started cutting me to kill time. The long, thin and pale scars that run down my back are proof of the things that they did to me to simply amuse themselves.

All I knew was that at some point, there was a large explosion and suddenly people came running in, yelling loud and holding guns. I now knew that a traffic camera had filmed my abduction even if it hadn't seen the murder.

They had tracked the van with traffic cameras to an old warehouse. The detective that had been charge of everything was Erwin Brunner.

Anyways, they had found out where I was being held and called in SWAT or so I've been told. When the paramedics arrived I had lost consciousness and woke up three days later in a hospital bed. The first person I saw was Hestia Brunner.

She's the wife of Detective Brunner. I found out later that she works with the police and FBI. Her job is to deal with traumatized cases.

Outside of my room were two police officers standing guard. Over the next few hours, pretty much all Hestia did was hold my hand while I cried. She kept on telling me everything was going to be alright.

They took me to their home after I was discharged from the hospital, which had come as a nice surprise because I had been afraid that I would have to go back out on the street. At some point it was explained to me that I was getting a new name so that the people that hurt me couldn't find me and that the Brunners had adopted me.

As far as I knew, even today there was a price of half a million on my head because my account of what happened brought a very powerful man behind bars.

So, for the next few years I grew to love my new family. Hestia had insisted on giving me a home and I was happy. I grew up to be a very independent girl who loved freedom, and the constant meetings with the US marshals that told me what to do drove me nuts.

I still had to go to school. I had a pretty serious case of Dyslexia so naturally Hestia often teased me by calling me a masochist. I loved reading and I loved books.

I was a straight A student. Except in English. I quickly learned German and ancient Greek too, and found out that spelling and reading those languages was just as hard as English.

My other hobbies are designing buildings and sports which I did out of necessity. I also did martial arts. I had tried to learn how to swim before I ran away from my old home and after I had moved in with the Brunners and in both cases I found out that water freaked me out.

So anyways, at one dinner I complained about all the attention and the fact that everyone wanted me to do something I didn't want to. The marshals wanted me to stay more at home and I wanted more freedom and independence.

So we made a deal. I would get my own flat, here in New York. In return I would not leave the city and I would let them bug my lobby and let them put transmitters into all my clothes so that they could keep an eye on me without crowding me.

That's exactly what happened half a year ago. I moved out and Hestia had cried so much that even I started crying. It wasn't as if I would never see her again. I would meet her every Monday after school in her office. She was a shrink and I needed one. I still had nightmares every night. Every night I relived what had happened to me all those years ago.

Now, I was facing a new problem. The feds didn't want to pay the whole flat for a single person that legally should still be living at her legal guardians.

Again, we had struck a deal. Another person my age, also from some government protection program had to move in. I was however allowed to put up some rules which were:

1. No drinking. No smoking. No drugs.

2. No causing a mess.

3. Had to care about hygiene.

4. Had to respect my privacy.

5. Had to be a quiet person.

6. No parties.

7. Basically he or she wasn't allowed to make my life more complicated than it already is or irritate me.

Suddenly I heard the loud school bell ring. I jerked back out of reality. I was sitting in English. Today was Friday and this was the last period.

"Come on, Lucy." I looked around, irritated. There stood Piper and Jason, the most irritating pair imaginable. Sadly, they were my friends, and I didn't have that many of them.

They respected my privacy even if they thought it was strange. Okay, they didn't respect it, like at all. They, and a handful of other students, had forced me to become friends with them.

I was secretly happy about this. Even though I preferred being alone all the time and being my own boss it did get...well, lonely from time to time.

I got out of my chair, stuffed my books into my bag, and hurried over to them. "Hey, Lucy. We, Leo, Rachel, Thalia, Beckendorf, Silena, the Stolls and Katie, are heading over to Starbucks. Do you want to join us?" They did this every day and never seemed to grow tired of inviting me. The two love birds looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed as I broke. "Okay. But I can't stay for long. I have an appointment later on."

They beamed at me. "Okay then." To my displeasure they took me between them and hooked their elbows with mine. I didn't like the attention and I didn't like physical contact. I hated physical contact to be precise. I hated it ever since that night.

That was also something the girls in the small circle of people who were part of life cared about. All the hugging made me want to run home and take a shower.

Oh, and another thing everyone should know. "Hey Lucy. Wait up." a familiar voice called over. My two friends stopped and we looked around to see Luke jogging over to me.

"Hey. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." He panted. I gazed at him and intently. "Well I have to go. Bye." His face fell and he looked surprised. Yeah even I sometimes had something to do.

"Yeah will. See you around." Luke said. I promptly turned around and walked to the school doors with Jason and Piper scrambling after me.

"Why do you keep on acting like this to any boy who tries to get to know you?" Jason asked sourly. I look at him surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know how many boys here are interested in you? Half the boys in the school had a crush on you at some point. Hell, I was even interested you after Reyna and I broke up until I met Piper. You look at us as if you don't care about us. I mean, it's better than the way you treat people that annoy you. But you could be a lot warmer to us. For a normal boy with an averaged sized ego, its nerves wracking to talk to a girl. Especially if they are as good looking as you are."

I looked at him confused and Piper burst out laughing. "Luke was trying to talk to you. He likes you."

"He is approximately four years older than me, Piper." I informed her annoyed and straightened my black nerdy glasses that I loved so much for some reason.

Piper sighed. "And when have I ever treated a person coldly or meanly? I am polite to everyone," I claimed. Jason snorted. Piper, who noticed me glaring at him, nudged Jason in the ribs who noticed the danger he was in and straightened his face.

"Well. There was that preacher last week in the city that wanted to talk about his Lord and Savior at Times Square last week. Saying you didn't want to talk to him would have been enough but you didn't need to take him apart verbally like that. The poor man is probably still traumatized." Piper informed me.

"Hey. I gave him a fair chance." I informed them indignantly. "Sure you did. You questioned everything he said so much that he burst into tears."

"It's not my fault he doesn't have his facts straight." I snapped back slowly getting irritated. I hated criticism. Especially when I did nothing wrong.

Piper raised her arms in defense. I had overheard them talking about me once and I had found out that according to them, I was too smart and will verbally lash out at anybody, happy to argue with them.

Piper grabbed my and Jason's hands and dragged us after her, out of the school building leaving me to wonder if Jason was serious or not about boys actually noticing me. I mean, all they did was make fun of my books or flick paper balls at me. It wasn't long before I realized that I was being girly and quickly pushed those irrelevant thoughts aside.

We walked toward the group of teenagers that if I was honest, I actually liked. Their jaws dropped open when they saw me. When I glared at them they quickly closed their mouths again. And so we were off to the nearest Starbucks.

My mood kept getting worse and worse by the minute because Silena kept on hinting that she wouldn't mind giving me a make over. Well, _I _would mind.

Finally we reached the Starbucks and sat down inside. It was late September and it was slowly getting cool outside. We sat down around the table and it wasn't long before a waitress came and took our orders. Again, my friends ignored my sovereignty and ordered for me without asking me.

As if I was unable to. I would take a bagel and a hot chocolate or a coffee. But what they ordered me sounded long and Italian.

Suddenly Silena burst out loud, startling me and pretty much everyone else. "Lucy. You are so beautiful. Sorry, but I always wanted to tell you this. Can I _please_ give you a make over? You have so much potential!" For the first time, I was speechless and stared at her open-mouthed.

"I've been wanting to say this for ages. Sorry but I just _have_ to ask. Will you please let me give you a makeover?" She looked at me with big round pleading eyes. Piper, who sat next to her, gave me a warning look and I remembered what Hestia told me about trying something new now and then and just doing something with others.

This must be what she meant. I nodded slowly. I decided to go a huge step further. "If you want to you can come to my apparent tomorrow. I would invite you today but I have to go somewhere later on. That invitation counts for all of you."

For the second time today their mouths dropped open. For the last half-year, my apartment had been mentioned like you would name a place in some story. They had all fantasized at many lunches how it looked like from the inside. I had announced that the subject was closed when Thalia had the suspicion that in truth, I had a studio in my living room for "school girls gone wild" and that I had a huge collection of sex toys. That was the first time anyone in the school had seen me laugh even if it was only a sarcastic one.

I did, however, have a secret toy and it was called a teddy bear.**(Annabeth has one for those that haven't read the demigod files.)** Thanks to teddy I only woke up once or twice at night screaming. Without him it was much worse."

To be honest, I was actually having fun and it must have shown because Piper told me in front of everyone that I was nearly smiling a bit. Suddenly the timer of my ipod came to life. I had to leave for the appointment with Hestia and I would most likely find out who I would have to move in with.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. So tell me if I should keep this up. If yes then tell me. If no then tell me too. With way please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	2. Paradise under attack

**Chapter 2: Paradise under attack**

* * *

><p>I stepped into my foster mother's practice. The woman at the front desk greeted me brightly. "Morning Lucy. Hestia is waiting for you, head straight through to her office."<p>

I nodded and headed past the waiting room, down the hallway to the wooden door. I had to admit, Hestia did manage to turn this place into a very comfortable environment.

I carefully knocked. "Come in, Lucy." She called. I entered the cozy office. Hestia smiled at me. "So how was your day?"

I sat down in the armchair facing her desk. "Quite good. I went to Starbucks after school with the people I hang out with and I ended up inviting them to my place tomorrow." Hestia looked very proud. "So you're finally letting others into your private life. That's good news. How are the dreams?"

I flinched. Hestia smiled at me sadly. We continued talking about how I was doing and everything.

Finally Hestia sighed. "I've got a roommate for you. He fulfills all of your requirements but no doubt you will still find something irritating about him. He has a dark past which he only left behind last week. You will be the first girl his age he has ever met. His new name is Percy Jackson. He is about your age. He has no idea about how to live a normal life and everyone agrees that there is no better person in this world to help him out then you"

I gulped. "When's he coming?" Hestia smiled at me kindly. "Later this evening."

I bit my lip. "That fast?" She nodded. "He has no personal belongings and will only be bringing some clothes and gear and other basics."

I raised an eyebrow. "Gear" Hestia shrugged. "I talked only briefly with him over Skype. He seems like a good guy but to me it looks like he has a lot of anger in his heart."

I nodded. I couldn't complain about that since I also had my problems. "Well I should go home then and prepare everything...unless you still need me for something." Hestia shook her head. We said our goodbyes and I headed home.

...line breaker...

My home was usually clean enough to do brain surgery in it. Wanting to make a good impression, I cleaned it some more. I lived on the 76 floor of a skyscraper. My living room had a floor-to-ceiling window. It was wide and open. I had white pained walls and a very pale brown wooden floor.

You could call me very smarten. My bedroom had a desk with my lap top and a chair. I had a small wardrobe and of course, there was also an equity plane bathroom, washing room, kitchen and a spare bedroom.

So very smarten. Oh, I also had a middle sized wooden dining table.

Yeah, I was a proud home owner. In the living room I had a large three man couch and two armchairs facing an oversized TV that I hadn't used even once since I moved here. Apart from that and my teddy bear, everything was a necessity, not a commodity...okay, I needed the teddy bear too.

Anyway I was actually proud of myself and my efforts to make my home presentable and I was also satisfied with my work, which didn't happen too often. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase or Lucy Beckett actually cared about what impression I made. I was going to live with this guy.

Hestia had told me that he had no experience in the normal world which told me almost nothing about what he had experienced before. So I had bought a book without looking at the cover. It could be a book about architecture...or a Bible, or any of the other religious scripts of the Abraham religions. They were boring. I mean, Greek mythology was fascinating and fun to read because the gods actually had a personality.

Finally, I grabbed a book written by the long dead German author Friedrich Shiller and plopped down on my couch and started reading.

After what felt like minutes my doorbell rang and I looked up in shock. It was already dark outside. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and noticed that is was already 9:12pm.

I jumped to my feet and hurried for the door. When I peaked through the door spy I spotted my foster mother, a group of US marshals with whom I was on a first-name basis by now, and another figure whose face I couldn't see.

I opened the door and greeted my guests. "Does anyone want a beer or a coffee?" I offered. Yeah, I had alcohol in my house which was accessible to any marshal or federal agent who pissed off his boss and was doomed to look after me.

Not that I needed it but for some reason everyone saw it as a punishment to be with me. Well at least the newer ones did. I liked to think that the ones I now have known for years somehow liked me or at least didn't dislike me. Hestia raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

Then I spotted a tanned and very athletic looking boy about my age. To my surprise his eyes shot around my very plain flat and seemed to be drinking in everything.

He had a pretty attractive face and I guessed that the girls at my school would like him. He was a few inches taller than me. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a swirling sea green.

Even I, who didn't really have any interest in boys, had to grudgingly admit that he was nice to look at.

Finally his eyes met mine and he looked like he was scanning every detail of me. "So you are a girl." I heard him mumble. I nearly cracked a smile.

Hestia hadn't been joking. "Yes. I am Lucy Beckett, or you can call me Lucy until we have everything sorted out and I feel safe enough to tell you my real name."

I held out my hand and his body automatically tensed and I saw his hand twitching to the back of his pants making me wonder what he had hidden under his thick pullover.

He stared at my hand as if not sure what to do with it. "You shake it. It's kind of a greeting. Normal people do it. Don't worry. I don't really see the point in it either."

The boy nodded. "I guess I am Percy Jackson. Or so I've been told." He hesitantly reached out and grabbed my hand. His hand was warm and strong but the grip was hesitant.

He gave me a smile shy smile that I would have never expected from a guy that looked like him. We shook hands and separated again.

"Lucy? Is the spare bedroom empty or is it being used as storage space?" one of the marshals called over.

"Storage space for what?" I called back. "Sorry, stupid question," came the reply.

...line breaker...

An hour later we were left alone. Percy's belongings had comprised out of a military-style large black trekking backpack and half a dozen suspicious looking large black crates. Hestia also had small suitcase for him. Turns out these were all he ever owned. I could tell from the way he looked at the crates that there weren't any personal things in there.

So from the looks of it all he owned fit in the small suitcase and backpack. I had helped him move into his room and to be honest I enjoyed his quiet companionship a lot more then the companionship of others.

Others would have tried to fill the silence. He seemed to appreciate the value of productive silence as much as I did. There wasn't anything to say, really.

Finally there was nothing left to do. We had sat down in the living room armchairs. "Do you like it here?" I asked my roommate. "It's great." he breathed. He was staring out of the window at the famous Manhattan skyline.

I was quite pleased with myself and noticed that I was hungry. Seeing that he had no idea about life in this world... Okay, I could tell from the way he looked and stood or the way his muscles tensed and that he constantly seemed to be alert to his surroundings that he had skills. Just not the ones that let you live a normal life. He was like me...just worse which left me wondering what his former life looked like.

Those were, however, the kind of stories that you didn't ask for. It was okay to listen when they were told but I knew from experience how awkward or unpleasant it was to be constantly reminded of our past, or even more unpleasant, people were digging through just wanted to leave them behind.

Anyways, I wanted to try out some things that I hadn't done in a long time and since I had a guest who possibly didn't know many of the things that even I took for granted I decided that we could explore this together.

"You know what a pizza is?" he looked at me blankly. "A what?"

I gave him a never mind gesture not even considering the possibility that he didn't know what it meant. I headed into the kitchen and sat down on the counter and picked up the phone.

Then I called one of the pizza providers that my school mates had suggested I try out and stared at the menu trying to remember what I used to eat as a little child, shortly after I moved in with Hestia and Erwin.

For some reason I had lost the appetite for those kind of things and was now simply in the mood for that fast food stuff.

Before long I was back in my arm chair enjoying the blissful silence.

...line breaker...

It turns out that Percy enjoyed the Hawaiian pizza that I ordered for him and I also enjoyed the olive pizza I had gotten for myself.

We had somehow ended up sitting next to each other on the large couch. I had turned of the lights and we were marveling over the glowing city under our eyes.

Finally I noticed the time it was and announced that we should get ready for bed. We headed into the bathroom and brushed our teeth and few minutes later we were all set.

As we headed to our rooms I called after him, feeling very social all of the sudden. "Good night, Percy." He froze and turned around to me. "I believe this is another sort of formality...so, good night, Lucy."

A few seconds later, we were in our rooms and I changed into a pair of gray pajamas and turned of the lights.

Then I slipped under the covers and grabbed my old, faithful teddy bear, which I hugged to my chest. Knowing that I would wake up drenched in sweat and screaming I already had a glass and a jug with water on my bedside table.

Sweating a lot made you unsurprisingly thirsty. I stayed awake for a while debating with myself about how I thought about this new person in my life and came to the conclusion that only history could tell me.

I slowly slipped away into the dark realm of dreams. Before I knew it I was being pinned down again. I heard men laughing in the background as my shirt was cut into ribbons. Then the warm metal scored lines across my back and unleashed waves of angry fire through my body. I felt myself screaming.

Suddenly, someone was shaking me and a voice called from far away. "Lucy! Wake up! Lucy!" I jerked awake and sat bolt upright in my bed. As usual I was drenched in sweat and my pajamas were sticking to by body. I had no idea why I still bothered wearing them. It took a minute for my breathing to calm down.

I noticed that someone had his arms wrapped around me in a strangely comforting and calming way. I looked up. It was Percy. "Lucy, is everything alright?" He asked and let go of me.

I nodded faintly. "I guess no one warned you about my dreams." He shook his head. "Just ignore my screaming. It happens every night."

He sighed and actually looked concerned. "Where I come from, I learned one good thing. Leave no one behind. I will come over to check on you every time."

I rolled my eyes. "You should rather grab some sleep." He nodded. "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had fun. Please please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	3. Paradise raped

**Chapter 3: Paradise raped.**

* * *

><p>Percy had been true to his word. He had been there the next three times I woke up screaming, thanks to my vivid dreams. Each time, I would tell him I was alright, and then he would nod without betraying an emotion and leave me to myself.<p>

So now it was morning and we were sitting at my living room table eating breakfast in a blissful silence. Percy had the decency to not ask any questions about the dreams.

Since he seemed to follow all unspoken rules, living with him was quite pleasant. When we had eaten our fill we cleaned the table. Since I would be getting guests today, I spent some time nervously pacing.

Percy retreated into his room to...I had no idea what he was doing. He was most likely minding his own business, which was welcome. I now realized a big problem. My schoolmates would be very interested in the fact that I lived with a boy.

This would mean lots of questions that I couldn't answer honestly. Okay, this problem needed to be addressed.

I walked down the hallway to his room and knocked on his door. "It's open," came the reply. I pushed the door open and entered the room.

The room looked pretty much the same as before. There were no personal belongings. In the corner next to the door stood a pair of sandals, one pair or sneakers and one pair of heavy black combat boots. In the other corner four large black military style black crates stacked up against the wall.

Percy was sitting on his bed and had a what looked like military laptop on his lap. He was looking at me expectantly.

"Hello, Percy. Well...some of my school mates are coming over to our place for the first time and we need a cover story for you and how we are connected."

He nodded. "I guess you've formulated a strategy by now." I blushed. There was only one story they would accept without asking any questions, which was crucial.

...line breaker...

To my surprise Percy didn't even blush or seem uncomfortable. Something I had been. I was so uncomfortable that I had changed my plan again to we were friends that lived together and charged the rent.

The second part was true. We lived together and shared the bills. The first part...for that I didn't nearly know him enough for. At the moment no one filled the description of a true friend.

You shared your darkest secrets and deepest dreams with a friend. You willingly died for a friend. No one filled that description so far.

I had chosen the harder path of simply being friends, which would mean questions. Everyone would want to hear that I was dating him but that was a lie I was simply too uncomfortable to tell and play as.

True, I lied to them all the time about who I was, but this was something different. I had a huge problem with showing emotions as it was and faking them was even harder.

The thing is that when you show emotions, you turn into an open book and being an open book could be my death sentence.

And playing something like love... I didn't have any idea how to do that. Love was one big mystery to me. Love was something unconditional just like hatred which was a emotion I knew to well. But unlike hatred, love is more irrational and unplanned, and for a person who liked order and knowledge, that was scary.

Either you were in love or you weren't and I wasn't, nor had I ever been. But I did hate quite a few people. I hated that group of men that turned me into the person I was today and thanks to them, I never felt safe or got a full nights sleep. I always woke up four or five times screaming my head of and drenched in sweat, because of them. Thanks to them, I had long ugly scars down my back, and thanks to them, I would never be able to live a normal life.

I hated my stepmom for turning my young childhood to hell. I hated her for screaming at me even when I did my best. I hated her for forcing me to run away.

I hated my real dad for not stopping me when I had packed my bag under his nose and walked out of the door sobbing. I hated him for not protecting that seven year old girl that needed some one to watch over her.

I hated the human race for not caring when I was alone in San Francisco and was in desperate need for help. I hated them for not kneeling down in front of that girl and giving her a big hug and telling her that everything was going to be alright when she needed it most. For not taking her by her hand and giving her a future.

I hated people for looking away when looking away caused unimaginable heartache and suffering.

I liked some individuals but in general my opinion of the human race was very low. Deep inside my heart I knew that my demons would catch up to me one day and the men that had turned me into this would get a chance to end what they started nearly 8 years ago.

But I spent the last five years training for that moment because when they came I didn't plan on going down without a fight.

"Relax." Came my roommates voice and I felt his fingers brush my arm, sending very annoying warm shivers through my body.

I relaxed the fists I only now realized were clenched. The touch had something calming and I felt my tense body relaxing.

"I _am_ relaxed," I shot back. Percy didn't reply. The guard in the lobby had already called us and informed us that my guests were on the way up to my flat.

Finally my doorbell rang. Since I was already standing right behind the door it took only a heartbeat for me to open and I was met by the excited faces of my class mates. Leo, Travis and Connor had a mischievous light dancing in his eyes which made me nervous and suspicious right away.

But my other school mates seemed genuinely excited and eager to get a first peek into my world. Silena was clutching a large silver box against her chest inside which the feared makeup must have been hidden. They spotted Percy and froze. Percy glared at them. "I will be in my room getting some work done." He announced before anyone could annoy him with much too private questions which left me to answer them.

I sighed. "Well then. Should I show you around?" I asked.

...line breaker...

All the girls had ganged up on me and had forced me to sit down on a chair in the bathroom in front of my mirror. The boys had found out that I apparently owned an Xbox one and were, I quote, checking out if it worked right.

I just now noticed that some one had put some very furry and fluffy handcuffs around my wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growl trying to fight the upcoming panic. I wasn't comfortable at all. There were people touching me and restraining me which were both things I had very bad experiences with in the past and were also both things that made me feel very unwell.

"This is going to take a while and we don't want you jumped out on us." Silena informed me. "Take them off. Now!" I demanded. Silena ignored me but Piper seemed to realize that I was in danger of hyperventilating because she let go of me at once and barked, "Silena, take those off!"

Silena wasn't too happy about it but removed the fluffy pink handcuffs which helped me relax a bit while the girls converged on me. "So...Percy and you are only friends." Katie tried to tease me.

"Yes. We live together because we get along quite well and needed someone to share the rent with."

"And why aren't you living with your foster parents?" I gave them a quick smile. "I needed some space." Piper groaned. "I tried that one on my dad and he's quite rich. He told me I was crazy."

I rolled my eyes. "I am a bit more mature than you are." I pointed out. "Now, stay still." Silena ordered and the next two hours past in painstaking boredom and awkwardness as the girls that were around me tortured me with make up and hints about how cute Percy was.

I was constantly tempted to inform them that Percy had secrets. Just like I did and most likely just as dark ones.

Due to the internal profile I had made of him I suspected that he had gone through some extremely heavy combat training. Possibly to fight some separate religious sect.

Then he had broken away or was forced to cooperate by the FBI. But he now liked where he was because he was still there.

I threw away the sect idea when I remembered the combat boots and the gear boxes. Then there was the total lack if phantasm or the signs of a past phantasm.

He was way too disciplined for that kind of past. Way too strong, which wasn't possible when you only had the courage to do something when you thought that there was an eternal reward in the future or punishment in case of a failure.

True selflessness and courage at the same time was only possible when confronted with the ultimate sacrifice which a religious person could never achieve when doing something for his religion because he or she expected something good after death.

Did that mean that Percy used to work for some government agency or for the military? Or did his story go along a totally different line that I failed to see?

I tried to ignore the torment the girls were putting me through and was already regretting my moment of weakness in which I allowed Silena to unleash hell on me.

Finally the girls stood back and gazed at me, looking much too pleased with themselves. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Silena handed me my nerd style glasses which I put on surprised because Silena had always complained about them.

"They just fit you, Annabeth. I can't do anything about that." She said. Then they made me stand up and look at the large mirror over the sinks.

I froze. The girl looking at me through the mirror was gorgeous. Silena had only used very little make-up and a light lipstick.

She barely looked any different from what I was used to seeing in the mirror but there was something. It was hard to describe but Silena knew what she was doing.

My golden blond hair was tied into a heavy braid that hung down my back. "You look great, Annabeth," Katie breathed. To my surprise I smiled shyly.

I liked the way I looked even if I preferred the high ponytail and old boring nerdy self. "Let's present you to the boys and then see how many jaws drop open."

I didn't resist as they forced me to get to my feet and led back down the hallway and into the kitchen where the boys were busy killing digital Russians.

"Hey, boys. Check out Annabeth 1.2." Rachel ordered. They looked around and started grinning and Connor's mouth actually dropped open.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth." Jason remarked. I nodded. Over the next few seconds my tormentors forced each boy to comment on my new look. When Connor was ordered to tell me how he thought how I looked he dropped the large glass filled with Pepsi I only now noticed he was holding.

Suddenly everything went slow motion and the dark liquid descended down on my expensive white cushions.

I froze and everyone looked at me waiting for the Storm that was about to come. "Out!" I said with a deadly calm voice. I could feel the moment in which I would start scream approaching fast 5...4...3...they were still staring at me...2...1...0. "Out, now!" I yelled, for a second remembering what Hestia had said about my temper problem. I started yelling indescribable comparisons in which I compared Connor with a Gibbon.

Before I knew it my guests were hurrying out. Everyone except Connor who was being dragged out of the house by the ear.

A heartbeat later I slammed the door shut ones I had kicked him out. I looked back at my violated living room.

My four thousand bucks couch... was ruined.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	4. Angry girls

**Now. I am going to catch up on the Reviews. Wish me luck.**

**To demigodVixen: Yeah she has. Her reactions will make much more sense after this chapter.**

**To Guest: As you wish.**

**To hiiina: Why thank you. You are awesome.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: Her reactions are totally normal for some one like her.**

**To Seedbe : My ego is growing.**

**To Guest: Wait what.**

**To Guest: Thank you.**

**To BigSchwart: Ah, Sorry about making that mistake.**

**To Guest13: Wait and see.**

**To AliceTonksHPJ: He will stand true to his word.**

**To SilverHuntresses: No Need to hide the fan girl. That is quite alright.**

**To Guest: Yeah yeah. I know. That was the Point.**

**To Guest13: Will do mate.**

**To Motorider7: Okay. This is good. Have fun.**

**To Astarate : Wise Girl´s usually are.**

**To BigSchwart: I am continuing it.**

**To Guest: Will continue writing.**

**To Guest: I am going to continue.**

**To Alaura12: And I will update again.**

* * *

><p>Pallas: Parthenon still secured. False trail laid to her majesties doorstep.<p>

Sparten: Roger that. Give me a ETA on seekers enlightenment.

Pallas: T-minus not available at current time. Will keep you posted. How is your nest mate.

Sparten: Like a Nightingale.

Pallas: Don't tell me you've got a crush.

Sparten:?

Pallas: Get your ass out there Sparten and use the time I bought you wisely. Make the most of this.

Pallas out.

I shut my military laptop and got up just as Lucy started screaming outside. Since the scream was more one of rage than fear I wasn't in to much of a hurry.

To be honest I didn't like being around Lucy. She made me feel strange and uncontrolled. For one I couldn't stop looking at her. I guess you could say she was beautiful. To be honest she reminded me a lot of Pallas. They looked very similar and that was about it.

So yes. Lucy was the kind of person that I could spend time with, with out feeling uncomfortable. True the fact air couldn't seem to get her out if my head was annoying or that I couldn't stop looking which was also annoying however was a madger problem.

This was the reason why I had disappeared this fast when her friends came. Lucy Beckett had been the first girl my age that I had met in my life.

I had also heard from Hestia that she was far from a typical girl. I left my room and stepped into the hallway and headed toward the livingroom to see Lucy who looked like she was hyperventilating.

Worried I hurried over to her and saw her staring at our perfect white couch. Some dark liquid seemed to have been spilled on the seat.

"Everything alright. " I asked. She nodded slowly bet clearly everything was not alright. Lucy took a deep breath.

"This is my home and I want it to be my kind of perfect. I am always afraid and never safe from my past. Somehow I have managed to convince myself that inside my four walls I am safe. This is my sanctuary."

She rambled. I somehow understood her feelings. This was always the place she could flee to. Now she had taken a chance and invited others into it and it hadn't even taken an hour until her private paradise was attacked.

This was her happy place in which she could be herself and be at ease with the world and now her perfect world had gotten a stain.

All on all the entire livingroom had lost it's clearness. The simple and elegant table which had previously been spotlessly clean now looked like someone had rested his shoes on top of it. There were also crumbs everywhere.

Lucy looked at me with hard and much to old eyes. "You are thinking that I'm crazy." She stated. I raised an eyebrow. "I haven't met enough people to be able to say that." Lucy laughed mirthless.

"You know Percy. There is a medical term for people like me. They call me a high-functioning sociopath. I am smarted than others. I usually dislike being among people for any extended period of time and I make friends very, very hard. You can Google the rest."

The confession surprised me a bit. I just noticed that some one had given Annabeth a work over. She wore a dark red lipstick but the rest of the make up was barely noticeable.

Jet it still did managed to give her this sense of being unapproachable. A nearly inhuman beauty. Jet she was pale and still shaking.

Not really thinking about my actions I stepped closer to her and put my arms around her loosely, careful not to restrict her personal space to much.

To my surprise she relaxed and rested her forehead against my shoulder. She however did minimize physical contact. Only her head rested on my shoulder.

"It's alright. We will clean this up." She nodded and I noticed that her hair smelled like lemons. It was an intoxicating smell and made me a bit dizzy. At the same I felt her hot breath on my shoulder.

After a while Lucy pulled back and I let my arms drop to my sides and took a step back. Lucy looked at me a bit uncomfortable and I could feel the liquid awkwardness seeping out of the air.

I suddenly noticed that I was staring at her again and forced myself to look away. "Well then. Let us clean this place up." I suggested quietly. I grabbed a chips bowl and headed into the kitchen.

Piper pov.

I was more than furious. I mean we all knew, even before we had forcefully assimilated Lucy into our little so called gang we had known that she was different.

It was obvious that she was quite antisocial and had trust issues. Now after two years of knowing her and slowly getting deeper into that mystery named Lucy Beckett she had invited us into her own home and it was apparent how uncomfortable she was with doing that.

The moment I had entered her very Sparten and spotlessly clean flat I knew that this was Lucy's place. It just felt like the kind of environment that Lucy would feel at home. The gray eyed girl had even allowed us to give her a make over even if Selina was the only one that really cared...but I had to admit that she was beautiful.

Then the boys had decided to behave like barbarians in her living room. They had plundered her kitchen and turned her living room into a pigs stall. We had finally reached my place. A good thing my dad was in Hollywood or he would try to save the boys. Ones we were in my livingroom us girls exchange looks and then rounded on the boys.

To my surprise a vivid looking Selina took the lead. "Do you know how unacceptable this is. We are invited into Lucy's home for the first time and you can't even behave for one hour."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I hope you are happy with this chapter. You People are awesome. Please please Review.<strong>

**See you on the other side.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	5. Of Wise Girls and Seaweedbrains

**Okay. I apologize for all Lucy/Annabeth mix-ups I make. It is easy to mix them up since they are the same person.**

**To hiiina: Good to know. You have to Options. Continue wandering or just wait. You are awesome. p.s. Considering my Author history.**

**To navi: Dark feels.**

**To Guest: I Kind of mess things up all the time.**

**To demigodVixen: Don´t worry. Annabeth will have her tantrum moments.**

* * *

><p>Lucy pov.<p>

Percy had been so kind to help me clean up my livingroom. About the couch there wasn't much to do. We had simply dried it of to the best of our ability and then turned the cushions around so you couldn't see the stains.

It was far from perfect but the best we could manage at current time. Anyway we were now sitting side by side on my kitchen counter.

I gave him a short smile which he returned. "You look beautiful. " the green eyes boy next to me commented. I looked at him surprised. "I mean you always look beautiful but since you are wearing Makeup I thought I should tell you.

I gave him a careful smile and found myself holding his hand gently. "We should bye you some school equipment unless you have any with you." I mumbled. Percy nodded looking surprisingly nervous.

I slid of the counter and pulled my new friend after me.

...line breaker...

I was going shopping...for school equipment. So we were inside Staples and trying not to forget anything he would need on Monday. Again and again I found us holding hands for some reason. I never noticed it happening. I only noticed it and for some reason didn't pull my hand away.

If I had to guess I would say that this was the birth of a very strange kind of friendship. With him it wasn't like with other people that I had to get used to and that I very slowly allowed to scratch my surface. I just felt confortable around him.

"Are you sure that I need all this?' Percy asked. He was staring at a the mound of various equipment. I rolled my eyes exasperated. "Of course I am Seaweedbrain. Shut up and don't ask any stupid questions."

"Seaweedbrain?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow. I shrugged. "It fits you. Your eyes remind me of the Sea and you ask stupid questions all the time. You also just feel like a Seaweedbrain. If I had to describe what a Seaweedbrain was I would describe you."

I heard him mumble something about the liking water which condemmed him to a eternity of being a Seaweedbrain.

He sighed. "As you wish you...you..." I grinned to myself. You see? he was a Seaweedbrain. "You...you...you Wise Girl."

This time I raised an eyebrow. "Wise Girl? Is that everything you've got?" I teased my new friend. He groaned and to my great suprise I giggled. "That would be 52$." the clerk informed me. I handed her the money and packed all the equipment into my bag.

I grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him after me and smiling broadly for the first time in years. "Come on you little Seaweedbrain. We need to bye you some new cloths. Oh my goodness...I was eager about going shopping for cloths...

"Pull your self together Annabeth", I mentality scolded myself for sinking so deep that I could be convicted for to much girlyness. "Lucy!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around and spotted Katie, Travis and Connor walking towards us. Travis and Katie were grinning but Connor was scowling for some reason. "And you brought Percy." Katie noticed winking at me and I felt my face go hot for some reason...it was extremely irritating. I noticed that I was still holding Percy's hand which I quickly let go.

"Yes, we were just getting him ready for Monday. We really have to get going then...you know, much to do." Katie looked at me knowingly. "Well. In that case we will come along."

I glared at her and she smirked triumphantly making me wish that Percy would do something but he seemed content with letting me do all the talking.

I sighed not seeing a way of winning this and being nice at the same time. "Okay then. We were just going to buy some cloths for Percy." Katie smiled brightly.

...line breaker...

Percy and I were sitting next to eachother in the what do you call them? A store for cloths? Anyway. Katie, Connor and Travis had seen the cloths Percy and I were considering which seemed perfectly fine to us and had told me that I was hopeless and to sit down and that they would take it from here and not let us or me or to be presice me ruin Percy's potential.

Anyway. I was annoyed. Did they really think I was to stupid to buy clothes. I mean the ones that I picked fit and looked alright. I mean what could you do wrong with a white shirt and dark blue jeans.

They weren't to boring? Who cares about boring? I am boring. Boring is alright... I think. Suddenly Travis came up to us. "Percy. Katie told me to get you to try on some more cloths." He nodded. " See you in a few Lucy."

He left and I felt my heart sink. Was I really this useless? For some strange reason I felt quite stupid for not being able to choose the right cloths. Damn it! What defined the right cloths? I mean I couldn't see a difference. So I continued sitting there feeling quite distraught for some reason.

"Is everything alright?" I looked around in panic, old fears surfacing for a heartbeat but when I realised it was Katie I sighed in releath and found myself glaring at her.

Katie looked a bit guilty. "Sorry for butting in. I had no idea-" I cut her of. "That I have no Idea about fashion. I mean not that I would care under normal circumstances but you just effectively sidelined me in my own friendship and let me look stupid in front of not only my school friends but also in the guy I live with. The guy I am supposed to show around."

Katie looked at me apologetically. "You know what. It's probably for the better or else he will be be looked as a strange nerd just like me." I pulled out my book about Hellenic Architecture and started going through diagrams not knowing why I was so angry about this.

I mean it was just cloths...wasn't it. Why did this bother me so much? I mean I usually didn't give a crap about these things and definitely didn't mind being left out during shopping.

"Are you still angry that the boys ruined your home?" I glared at her. "Do you really think that I am still annoyed about that? I can get other things. You know what? Just forget about it." I turned back to my book filled with wonderful, long-lasting and permanent colloms and archways. It was wonderful relaxing and I simply ignored thoughts about Seagreen eyes that kept popping upon my over active brain.

Finally I felt someone sitting down next to me. I looked up to see Connor. He was looking extremely nervous for some reason. I closed my book and straightened my glasses and peered at him.

"Are you an Percy together?" I opened and closed it again not knowing how to react to the question or what was safe to answer. At the same time my cheeks started burning which was irritating.

"No, we aren't." I mumbled. Connor nodded. "Well there is something I wanted to ask you." I nodded waiting for him get to the point. "I wanted to know if you were interested in going to the movies with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people. You all are frigging awesome. Now, I this was so hard because I spent a lot of time fighting the Percabeth instead of letting them make out then and there. Sorry but I want thave some of that wonderful friendship that the Percabeth has in the books... And all the flirting. <strong>

**Please Review. You are still awesome.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	6. Bread and food

**Hello. Every one. What´s up. Are you happy with this Story. I know I am making spelling and gramma mistakes, I know. I am also usually very tired when I write for you.**

**To SilverHuntresses: Don´t worry. At the moment Annabeth isn´t even interested in Boys and only Percy will be able to Change that.**

**To Guest: Are you crazy?**

**To Angelina Roongta : Hehehe yeah.**

**To BigSchwart: Hahaha yeah, I know, I know, I know.**

**To BigSchwart: No Problem.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<p>

I sat there and stared at him open-mouthed. "Wait what?" Connor gulped. "I've been trying to gather the curage to ask you out for a year so do you want to go out on a date with me."

I felt panic rising inside me as I was getting overwhelmed. Part of me was flattered but most of me was panicking so I did the first thing that my instincts told me to.

I glared at him. "I am honored but no." hurt and surprise passed over his face and I didn't want to talk to him or feel guilty for no reason so I got up and simply walked away leaving him sitting there.

I needed some space. I mean how did you tell someone nicely that you weren't at all interested in them when they asked you out.

I left the shop and walked over to a fountain and leaned against it, enjoying the sound of the dancing water with my eyes closed. These kind of things always helped me relax. I blended out all the voices in the mall and all the other sound and only focused on the water.

"Is everything alright?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I opened my eyes and glared at him. It was Percy. "I got everything I need. Your friends are going home because Connor is really depressed for some reason. " He informed me. "Come on. Let us do some groceries and then go home." I grumbled and so we were off.

...line breaker...

We were walking through New York toward the grocery store. Percy's voice ripped me out of my thoughts. "Did you know that Katie also picked the cloths you chose." He informed me. "Wait what?" I blinked. "In the end Katie chose the cloths you originally picked. She said they fit better. " I shrugged not really caring. In the end it was only clothing.

"Thanks for coming here with me today. I wouldn't find anything with out you." to my surprise I gave him a quite warm smile and then returned deep into my mind and went through the laws of Thermo dynamics not noticing that I ones again somehow ended up holding Percy's hand.

Thirty minutes later we walking through the halls of Wall market picking out the things that we needed for dinner.

One thing you should know is that I cook myself so most fast-foods aren't really made for me. I like cutting the lettuce myself. It had something calming and gave my fingers something to do which helped with my ADHD. Oh and I never mentioned that I also have Dyslexia so reading was kinda interesting for me. So was spelling. I couldn't spell Cyclops to save my life. But I still managed to get straight A's somehow.

So anyway. I was going to make a salat with tuna and corn alone with sushi and bread with Ukraine salami.

It was simple but not cheap. I mean importing Ukrainian salami wasn't cheep and the salami itself wasn't cheep either. The sushi was top of the line and the bread was extremely good and the bread crumbs came from Germany.

So yeah. I did everything on my own except the sushi. I simply didn't know how to do that but I had some on stock. Finally we were heading out of the grocery store with a bag full of flower which I was running low on and a few bags filled with orange juice, fruits and vegetables and some steak which I was going to make tomorrow.

Finally we started heading home. Percy was kind enough to carry the heavier bags and I was thankful for any help. On my way home I realised that I was falling behind on my training.

Again I was surprised to find myself chatting happily with Percy about the upcoming school week. I mean we weren't able to share to many stories about out pasts.

Before I knew it we were inside the elevator and on our way up to our flat. Finally we reached the floor in question and got out and headed down the long hallway to our flat.

I unlocked the door and we brought in and stored away all the food in the kitchen. Percy left to his room to do something...well mind his own business. He had people to talk to. I laid the flower bag, the small box with sugar and a jug filled with water. Also I got out a box filled with Yester.

I picked out a bowl and filled it with four cups of flower, a hand full of sugar and a handful or Yester and I pint of salt.

Then I poured some water into the dough and started kneading it and continued pouring in some water while kneading it until I had enough water for a nice firm dough.

I spread some flower down on the counter and then picked the large lump of dough out of the bowl and started working on it.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I smiled. "I am baking a bread for dinner. Do you want to help?" Percy smiled. "Yeah, sure." I pulled my hands out of the warm dough and stood aside for Percy. "Continue Kneading it until you can't feel any lumps anymore. Making bread takes a lot of patience. But it's better then anything you will be able to buy at any supermarket. Turns out if you want to buy real good bread you shouldn't go looking in the US."

Percy chuckled and I found myself staring at him while he was concentrating on the dough. He sure was nice to look at. I mean he had these sparkling green eyes and the feathers of what you would expect a Greek hero to look like. His lips were dark and I really wanted to run my fingers through his thick, messed up black hair just to know what it feels like.

Finally Percy shook me out of my thoughts, "Okay, I think I am finished." Percy announced. I poked my finger into the dough and decided that it was enough. I picked the dough up. "Now what?"

"We wait. The Yeast has to do the job. This will take three or four hours." I wetted a kitchen cloth and spread it over the boal so that moisture didn't leave the dough.

"Come on. Let's wash our hands and then relax. This will take a while."

...line breaker...

Percy had returned into his room and I had attached my Ipod to the sound system in my living room and was going playing through my Playlist which was filled mostly with slow and emotional songs swaying slightly to the music.

"Do you know how to dance?" I spun around. There stood Percy. He was wearing the dark blue jeans and white shirt that I had bought for him. I smiled at him sadly. "No. I never had anyone to dance with. I don't even know the basics. You?" He shook his head. "No, the only dancing I ever did was martial arts. Apart from that I never had the opportunity to dance." I nodded to myself. This explained why Percy moved like a dancer.

"Do you want to try it" Percy asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Percy?" he smiled. "I don't know. This is the first time in my life that I have the opportunity to do something like this and now I am really eager to try these things out."

I smiled. "So Seaweedbrain?" To my surprise my usually controlled roommates cheeks turned slightly red. "Who asks who?" I rolled my eyes. I may not have ever danced in my life but even I knew this.

"You are supposed to ask me Seaweedbrain. " I informed him. "Lucy Beckett. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me." I nodded not real caring that this was usually out of my comfort zone.

Percy stood there not knowing what to do which actually made me smile for real. I grabbed his hand and explained to him were to put his hand. Just then the song changed to "Where my demons hide." And we slowly starting moving to the music.

Percy at least didn't fall over his feet which he had under control. But it was still obvious that had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He continued very slowly dancing through my livingroom. I actually found myself enjoying myself. I wasn't listing to the lyrics really, only to the music itself.

"We aren't good at this are we?" Percy asked me. "No, but I am having fun nonetheless." Then the most unlucky and awkward song possible came once "Where my demons hide." was over. A song called "Book of love by Peter Gabriel. Yes, it was a beautiful song but it wasn't the ideal song for two friends who were dancing.

We slowly swaid to the music and I was actually resting me forehead on his shoulder. The song as usually made me feel a bit sad which it did again. But dancing to it was a bit different. I found myself staring deep into Percy's green eyes which was annoying. They were a vortex made Seagreen and a dark blue and had something mesmerizing.

After the song ended we stayed like this for another minute, holding on to each other. "Okay, now what." I asked. "No, Idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People. I love you all. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well anyway. Leave the Reviews...that is an order. See you on the other side. So, some of you have expressed interest in a possible Facebook page run by me over my fanfictions. If the interest still exsist then inform me.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	7. Minny chapter

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever posted but I am kind of stuck.**

* * *

><p>LuckAnnabeth pov.

We had stayed like this for some time. Finally I lifted my head of his shoulder and stepped away from him. The play list was over. This had been so much fun. I looked at him. His cheeks were slightly flushed for some reason and his eyes were sparkling.

"That was nice." He whispered. I smiled and nodded. I suddenly realised that this was possibly the birth of a friendship. "Are we friends now?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, I think we are."

I smiled slowly. I liked this. I decided here and now that Percy was my friend. I may have my secrets, so did he but I would do my best to trust him.

This was the first friend I chose for myself. "So then...friend. Should we watch TV or something?" I asked. I had no idea what else to do or say. Percy nodded. "Sure, why not." Percy smiled hesitantly.

We slowly headed over to the couch and I turned on television. We did have a few hours to kill.

Finally, three hours later we headed back into the kitchen. I checked on the dough and realised that it was finished. I took the dough out and turned on the oven and programmed it to run at 180c.

Once the oven was warm I formed the dough into a bread and put it inside the oven. Then I turned on the timer. "Okay. Forty minutes until the bread ist finished." I announced to Percy. He nodded.

"We should already set the table."

Percy pov.

I was sitting across from Lucy. I was pleased about having officially reached the friend zone. This was a first time for me. I was used to superiors. Lucy cut the steaming bread into slices while I was cutting the extremely expensive salami into hair fin slices. Something I was failing at miserably.

Finally I felt Lucy standing next to me. She had come over to my side of the table with out me noticing because I was fixed on my task. "What are you doing to the Slamai Seaweed brain? It's already dead." Lucy teased me.

"Here. Let me do that. I would let you continue suffering if this Salami wasn't so expensive." She informed me. She leaned over the wooden plate and cut perfect, thin slices with apparent ease.

But when we finally came along to eating it was definitely worth it. In my entire life I hadn't eaten something delicious. Okay, the pizza was just as good but before I came here I only knew military rations and if I was lucky the usual canteen.

As I ate I felt some irresistable force making my eyes wander to Lucy's face. It made no sence to me. For most of the dinner we stayed in silence.

Finally we got up and headed into the bathroom to brush our teeth. We exchanged smiles every few seconds. When we left the bathroom Annabeth broke our happy silence. "Are you still intent on coming over to check on me every time I wake up screaming?"

I smiled at her even though the question i felt like a jab at my honor. "Of course I will." I announced. She gave me a shy smile. "In the case, see you later. Good night." "Yeah good night." I said back

I headed into my bedroom and closed the door. A few minutes later I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep until a loud scream let me jerk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Of course. I hope you had fun. Please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	8. Here you go ohh you sweet

Annabeth pov.

I felt the knife drawing fiery lines down my back splitting it in different blinding waves of pain. I screamed my agony out into the world. I heard bells ringing and then a voice came from far away. "Stuff something into the little brats mouth. I am getting a Migraine from all the screaming." Suddenly I was sitting upright screaming as loud as my lungs allowed it. I felt someone's arms wrapped tightly around my torso. I just leaned forward and buried my face in the shoulder and started crying.

It was the first time in a long, long time that I had cried and so it came as a rush. Before I knew it I had my arms wrapped around his neck and just let all damn break. I just let the tears flow and cried out all the pain and hardship I had gone through with holding back anything. Someone's hand stroked over my back. "Everything is going to be alright." A male voice tried to soothe me. I barely paid attention to him and tightened my hold around his neck.

"Hush. I've got you. Nobody is going to hurt you." a far away voice tried to convince me over my sobs. I felt the warm torso pushing me back onto the mattress. At least he let me hold on to him. Before I knew it I was lying on my side and so was the person, most likely Percy who I was hugging myself against. His arms tightened around me forming a protective barrier between me and the world shielding me off from all the cruelty that the world had to offer.

I had no idea how long I continued crying. It could have been minutes or hours but finally sleep took over again pulling me into the vicious world of dreams. Just before I passed into the void I faintly heard some one whisper my name in a calming way. I woke up to a room flooded with golden light. Something was different. It took me a while to realise what it was. I had slept through with out anymore nightmares. I actually felt quite well rested.

This had been the best sleep I had had in a long time. Then I noticed the warm body I had curled up against and the arms wrapped around my torso in a protective way. He was in his boxer shorts. I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of my new friend. His eyes were closed. He was obviously sleeping. He was drooling a bit and I noticed that his nose was twitching a bit. Finally I realised that we had spent most of the night in the same bed.

I sighed. For the first time on many long years I had slept for more then a few hours with out a nightmare. I shook my head in confusion. Nothing happened with out a reason. The reason why I had these nightmares was because my subconscious wasn't able to come to terms with what had happened all those years ago. If you had nightmares every night for that many years they didn't suddenly stop. True, I had had one in the beginning but after I had fallen asleep again nothing. I even vaguely remembered having a good dream.

Of course, if you ran a complex scenario often enough something interesting was bound to happen at some point and the human brain was a extremely complex computer but usually when w something fundamental changed like suddenly not waking up screaming anymore for the first time in years meant a change of the basic parameters of the scenario. I tried to find out what had changed while relaxing in the arms of my friend, at the moment to mystified to really be embarrassed. okay, I wouldn't have been embarrassed either way. I was way to far away from society to be embarrassed for something like this.

I was extremely comfortable and at peace. Suddenly Percy shifted his position and bit and his shin ended up resting on the top of my head. My nose was brushing against his throat. I spent another few minutes relaxing until I felt his heart beat pick up and finally his breathing changed. So he was awake.

Percy pov.

When I woke up I immediately felt the warm breath on my throat. I felt the soft golden hair under my shine filling my nose with the sent of lemons. I felt the slim, warm female body in my arms pressing herself against me. She had her arms wrapped around my body just as mine were wrapped around hers.

"I can feel that you are awake." The clear and strangely endearing voice rang out to my ears. "How did I...?" I started. "End up in bed with me? You came over when I had a nightmare last night and obviously never left." She informed me. We stayed like this for another few minutes until Lucy coughed. "You can let go of me now. We need to get ready for the day. You have your first day of school tomorrow and there are a few things to prepare. Also all this Physical contact is starting to freak me out." I smiled and carefully removed my arms from her.

Ten minutes later

I was waiting in front of my turn to take a shower in front of the bathroom. Finally Lucy came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. She looked at me for a second before dropping her gaze. "Thanks for everything. You know, for being my friend and dealing with my nightmares." I smiled at her. "No problem Wise Girl." She gave me a shy smile. "I am not to familiar with things like friendship but I think this is in order." She grabbed my collar, stood up in the tips of her feet and breathed a kiss on my cheek. "Thanks." Then she turned around and headed of into her room.

I touched my cheek with a vacant smile on my lips. Then I blinked a few times and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go people. You are frigging awesome. I hope you enjoyed this a lot. Please please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	9. you are my friend

**So. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Have fun.**

* * *

><p>Monday<p>

Annabeth pov.

We walked up to the school. It was clear that fall was passing fast and winter was approaching because it was quite chilly this morning. I felt Percy staying close bye me. I had already started profiling our relationship. For instance when a drunk had yelled at us as we walked out of school I had seen Percy unconsciously putting himself between and the threat. He was protecting me. He was shielding me from something he saw as a threat to me. To be honest I was rather touched that someone cared enough about me to put himself between me and a threat. Now he was following me slightly letting me guide him through the Streets. He trusted me.

That told me he felt protective of me. Yes, I admit that I was proud of building a connection like this. He was my friend, officially. Now, tonight I had woken up half a dozen times screaming but luckily they weren't that bad that I lost my self control like I did yesterday. He had of course been there every time. It trurned out the shock after a nightmare faded passed a lot faster when someone held your hand.

"So this is a school?" He asked sounding apprehensive. I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone act as if going to school is so bad. Yesterday you said you never stepped into one as a student. From were did you get your opinion?" I shot at him feeling extremely irritated. "I goodled up the opinions of students about school. In general the opinion of the student body isn't to good. I rounded at him and crossed my arms. "Who do you trust more Seaweed brain. Google or me." His mouth dropped open. "You are making this personal. " He complained. "You bet I am." I shot back already tasting victory. He crossed his arms and I was reminded how athletic he was for a guy his age. He looked extremely strong.

"Okay. You win. " He burst out. I smirked. Then I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me into the school building. "We will need stop at the secretaries office." I informed him. I headed through through the crowd of students in front of the school. Suddenly I became very aware of the fact that we were drawing quite a lot of attention to us. Normally I tried to not to draw attention to myself. The less that people spent time thinking of me the safer I was and the larger the chances were that I would survive the next two years. I was living on bought time anyway as long as Kronos and his associates lived. I was prepared. I had a combat knife hidden away in my dark blue coat and even though I had no evidence to support my suspicion I suspected that Percy was also armed, how I did not know with what.

Yesterday I mad up my mind about were Percy came from. He definitely had a military history and a long one which was peculiar considering that he was as old as I was. It was simply the way he stood, looked. How he talked when it wasn't about him personally. When it was only us he nearly talked like other teen ages but when he wasn't thinking about it he started talking like you know it from soldiers. But his past wasn't my business so I tried not to think about it. I didn't care about his past. All that mattered was the person here today.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Came the voice from my side.

Piper pov.

"No PDA's in the hallways. I pulled away from Jason, my cheeks flushed and turned around to Mr Sanders. "Won't happen again si." My boyfriend splattered. The teacher turned around and continued down the hallway. Suddenly loud and clear laughter rang through the hallway. All conversations fell silent and the students turned around to find out from were the beautiful sound came from because that is what it was. The laughter was enchanting and reminded me of spring time, of flowers on a green meadow and of birds singing in the trees. I felt myself smiling at this pure and innocent sound.

When I spotted the origin of the sound my Jaw dropped open. There stood Lucy Beckett. She was holding her stomach from laughing so hard and she didn't seem to be able to stop. In front of her stood her room mate looking at her confused and suprised but also a bit embarrassed. Suddenly I relised that this was the first time I had heard Lucy laugh. She rarely cracked a smile and if she did it was usually a sarcastic one.

I looked at Jason who didn't seem to have closed his mouth but quickly did when he saw my glare. When Lucy seemed to have calmed down a bit after a few minutes Percy said something that most likely only Lucy was able to understand she burst out laughing with new momentum. Now Percy was definitely blushing as he looked at the blond who was struggling to stay on her feet. Percy noticed that everyone was staring at him and Lucy and quickly turned to his open locker and continued putting his things into it.

Suddenly the school-bell rang and the spell was broken and everyone started heading to their classes. Jason grabbed my hand and pulled me to my first period with Mr Bofis.

...line breaker...

Lucy sat down next and Percy sat down on her other side. We were sitting in the last row. I quickly pulled my notebook out of my bad along with a pen. "What was so funny?" I asked her. Before Lucy could answer the classroom door opened and Mr Bofis entered the room. All students fell silent. When the English teacher had reached the front of the class he turned around. "Good morning class." "Good morning Mr Bofis." We chanted back like in third grade. "Now. I have just been informed that we have a new student. Would you please come to the front of the class Mr Jackson?" Percy slowly did, looking very tence.

He turned around to class and crossed his arms. In stead of looking uncomfortable or nervous he raised his shin and gave us a challenging look. "So Mr Jackson. Is there anything you want to tell us about you?" His eyes wondered over us coldy, all kindness or childishness that he had sown with Lucy only minutes before gone. "No Sir. Not really. " He stood at his full hight with hands folded behind his back and his shoulders squared. His eyes had turned a darker shade of Green. He actually looked quite intimidating.

Mr Bofis who pretend not to notice the awekward silence turned to the class. "Okay. Since Mr Jackson doesn't seem to compfterable with talking we are going to ask him questions ." Mr Bofis gave us a winning smile. He was the coolest teacher around and loved annoying his students sometimes. Some girl raised her hand in the first row. "How do you know Lucy. " I felt Lucy stiffen next to me, obviously not pleased that people were once again trying to find things out about her private life or things connected to her private life.

However I was also interested because I didn't believe a word of her previous explanation. "I fail to see how that is relevant. " Nearly everyone in the class groaned because it appeared that he was Justus secretive about his past as Lucy was. With out being told to do so he came back walking down the isle and sat down next to Lucy. He was just as secretive as Lucy was.

This was going to be very interesting.

##########line breaker ###########

Lunch break.

Rachel, Jason, Percy, Lucy and I headed into the Caterina. It appeared as if Rachel had taken a liking in Percy and Percy also seemed to have warmed up a great deal because the two were engaged in a conversation. But Percy was still guarded not to let anything about him personally slip while Lucy walked next to him, her face as unreadable as ever. However sometimes I spotted her eyes sometimes flickering to Rachel and Percy in annoyance.

I sighed. There was a nice little love triangle forming on the first day. They had no idea but I could already sense it. Although I suspected that Lucy had an advantage in the long run. Finally we were in the line getting our lunch and then minutes later we were sitting at down with our trays at the table were our friends were sitting. To my surprise I was slightly annoyed when Luke let his place next to Drew at another table to sit down rudely between Percy and Lucy and started a forced conversation with Lucy.

The blond girl seemed to be even less interested in Luke then she normally was. Connor was glaring at Luke and Percy. More at Percy though because it was obvious that Percy was a lot larger threat to him then Luke. At some point Lucy got up, grabbed her tray and sat down at Percy's other side with put offering an explanation. Of course it didn't need an explanation. She was rejecting Luke's advances, something he was very aware off. Connors glares aimed at Percy grew in intensity something the black haired boy didn't seem to notice.

Rachel, who was also studying Lucy and Percy seemed a bit sad. It was clear she had taken intrested in him. Suddenly I remembered my food and continued eating.

Annabeth pov.

Late afternoon.

I had taken Percy on a trip to central park and we were sitting side by side with our backs to a large tree. "Did you like your first day?" I asked. He shrugged. "Was a change to what I am used to." He mumbled. I smiled at him. "You see. It wasn't to bad. Rachel even seems to have a thing for you. " The black haired boy shrugged not really interested which made me relax a bit for some reason. We staid like this for until the sun started setting and the air became uncomfortably cold. Then we headed home.

...

Over the next two and a half months not much changed. I was in a better mood then usual but that was about it. Percy still checked on me everytime I had a nightmare. Rachel seemed to have developed a serious crush on Percy over time and constantly tried to spend time with him which was very irritating. Percy and I had grown a little closer and spent all of our time together.

I had taken Percy to the mixed martial arts center were I go ever Tuesday and Thirsday. He had surprised everyone. When he had been asked if he had marital arts experience he had said that he had some experience so when the guy leading the center wanted to spar with him to find out what style Percy had and how advanced he was the fight had lasted only heartbeats and had ended with the coach being pinned to the ground with Percy's knee in his throat. The guy was at least two meters tall and had been covered in muscles and didn't even stand a chance. Also Friday's, when I left the for my meetings with Hestia, Percy went to the martials office. What he did there he still hadn't shared with me.

Saterday the school was planning a winter ball and that was all anyone cared about. I felt as if have the boys in school had asked me out. Naturally they had been turned down bit somehow every single jock assumed that because I was turning down everyone else meant that I was waiting for them to ask me. It was annoying but standable. What bothered me much more was the number of girls that had hinted heavily to Percy that they would like to go to the dance with him. Rachel had even asked me if I could spend less time around him so that she had the chance to get closer to him. I hadn't talked to her for weeks after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there. Hope you had fun. Please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

(Important: Percy joined the swim team and Annabeth still can't swim. Haha)

Rachel pov.

I sighed and leaned against Percy's locker waiting for it's owner. Okay, I was waiting for Lucy and Percy seeing as the two were joined by the hip since I met them. Sadly I couldn't blame Lucy for being clingy or something. They were just always together. Over the last two and a half months I had seen Percy one time with out Lucy at his side and that was while he was waiting infont of the girls room and that was only two minutes.

Last month I had asked Lucy if she could give me the chance to get to know Percy better, with put her being there...well I had definitely seen the cold sparkle in her eyes and quickly left. Lucy hadn't spoken a word to me since. I guess I wasn't the only one with feelings for Percy. To be honest I sometimes had the suspicion that Lucy and Percy were secretly dating but they didn't act like it. They never displayed any real feelings in public. They just spent time together. True, Lucy nearly never showed her feelings publicy but I had heard her laughing two more times even if not as long or as loud. All three times the laughing had been connected to Percy. So it was hard to put a name on their relationship.

The thing that disappointed me was that all our friends supported the Percy. They all wanted Percy and Lucy to get together. I sighed. The only one who I had talked to and asked for advice on my crush was Piper and I could see it her eyes as how high she estimated my chances with getting the guy and it wasn't in my favor. I mean I know that I am quite pretty and that boys have liked me in the past and probably still do like me. Sadly Percy wasn't one of them.

What also made me feel depressed was the fact that Percy's eyes were always glued on her lips when she spoke. He probably didn't notice it himself but he often just stared at her with a little awe in his eyes. Finally I saw them approaching us. Lucy was smiling and talking to Percy until she spotted me and her eyes turned colder.

Lucy pov.

I felt a pang of annoyance rush through me. Rachel was waiting for Percy at his locker. I had no idea why this annoyed me so much. Perhaps because she was trying to take my friend away. I sighed. I had asked Percy last night if he thought I was clingy and he had burst out laughing. "I have to stay a period later to help the cemetery professor clean out the lab when we are out. I announced pulling of my gloves. It was snowing heavily out side. Percy chuckled. "Sure Wise Girl. I am going to use the chance to do some extra swimming practice. Pick me up when you are out." He smirked and I found myself blushing. Finally we reached the locker. "Good morning RED?" Percy greeted her brightly.

I said nothing. I never forgave and never forgot. "Morning." she said back a little breathless. Annoyed I turned to my locker and opened it. There I pulled put the book that I would need for my first two periods of the day. At least Rachel would be on the other side of school in her first two periods. What not many knew was that Rachel's dad was extremely rich and so was Piper's. Jason's mom had been sent to a mental health problem. She had moved from alcohol to drugs and it seemed as if the mixture of both had finally fried her brain because she hadn't left closed mental ward since. He was now living together with Piper. Her father, Tristan McLean had adopted Jason and their ant Artemis had taken in Thalia.

So anyway. Piper's father was away over Christmas for a movie so I had made the big mistake of inviting Jason and Piper over to my flat for the Christmas holidays. I hadn't let any of them in my home since the last failed experiment. Now I was doing it again but I was optimistic that they wouldn't turn my livingroom space into Stalingrad.

I stuffed my book into my bag and turned around to my friend who was still talking to Rachel. The red head was blushing deeply but Percy seemed indifferent to the fact. "Hey, Beckett." A loud males voice hailed me. I spun around. Mike, a guy from the football team was stalking over to me. "Yes?" I asked annoyed. "I've noticed that you have turned down all the guys who asked you out to the ball." I gritted my teeth. "So you assumed that I was waiting for you to ask me out?" He grinned. "Will yeah."

"Okay. I do not want to go to the ball with you. Not even one of you boys has awoken my interest in the slightest." I growled. He looked at me surprised and then grinned again. "There is no reason to play hard to get at." Acting out of impulse I pulled my arm back and threw what every I was holding, which turned out to be a dictionary, at the guy. Naturally my aim was accurate and the book smacked into his face.

The guy went to the ground. Frustrated I clawed at my hair. Why couldn't they leave me alone? I disliked them all. Suddenly I felt familiar hands grabbing my wrists and forcing my clawing hands down to my side. I instinctively leaned back against him. His presence calmed me down. "Calm down Wise Girl." I sighed. I really hated people in general. Suddenly I realised a little problem. My nightmares were as bad as ever and if Piper and Jason stayed at my place for a week they would find out.

I groaned. Plus Piper would probably be staying in my room... I shuddered at the thought of some one else that I didn't trust blindly staying in the same room as I did. I would much rather have Percy in my room. I smiled, that was the solution. I would share with Percy and Piper would share with Jason. I sighed happily. I pulled away from Percy and stalked of to class satisfied that I had solved a problem. Sadly the topic of me screaming my head of still had to be discussed.

"Wait up!" Came Percy's voice from behind me. A heartbeat later he was at my side. I smirked for some reason. "So.. .what do we have now?" I smiled softly ."History Seaweed brain. History."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go you book nerds. I hope you had fun. Love you all. <strong>

**Please Review. **

**Winter Wolf over and out. **


	11. We are frozen solid

**So. Hi people. Yes, Annabeth is a bit crazy in this story. She has been afraid for years. She is afraid that her demons catch up to her. She is brave, strong and quite crazy. Well as crazy as you would be of you lived her life in addition to that she has sociopathic tendencies that will add to her craziness. The reason why she and Percy get along that well is because he somehow knows how to deal with the bundle of craziness, fear, strength, attitude , intelligence but also innocence and vulnerability that make Annabeth who she is in this story.**

**Annabeth is highly intelligent. She can instinctively tell if some one is lying or what he is feeling from their face, body language and voice. She has a photographic memory. Against common belief she understands emotions and feelings. Well she understands the purpose and the chemistry behind them even if she hates showing them or dealing with them. She however feels safe enough around Percy to more of herself and also show some feelings around him.**

**To SilverSeaweedBrains: Thanks.**

**To SilverSeaweedBrains: I truly have no idea.**

**To Guest: Here you go.**

**To Fanfictionlover12k: You already did.**

**To SilverSeaweedBrains: I don't hate her...**

**To Guest: Thanks.**

**To The mad climber.: You are very welcome.**

**To XxSoldierOfGodxX: Lucy is Annabeth. They will definitely kiss. I don't know when. **

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<p>

I had just finished helped clean out the chemistry lab and was heading to the school pool were Percy would be doing some extra laps to stay in form. I had noticed that I started feeling strange around him. I felt drawn to him. His touch could send goosebumps down my back or calm me down when I had a panic attack or one of my out bursts. His eyes could hypnotize me. I felt safer with him around. I had analyzed this behavior and have come to an unwelcome conclusion.

My brain had identified him as a person I wanted to mate with. A complex chain of chemical reactions and electrical impulses in my central nerves system had come brought forward that he was for the logical choise to reproduce with. My brain let my body produce hormones that made me be inclined to try to get a lot closer to him. To make his scent make me dizzy sometimes. To make me look after him or to do stupid thing.

In other words I had come to the conclusion that I was falling in love which irritated me. All these hormones were there to make me inclined to have children with him. My brain wasn't supposed to function correctly. Sadly I was genetically programmed to try to find a worthy mate to throw together and mix my genes with and then pass these genes on. My body was reacting to it's primary task in life, pass on DNA. It disguised all this as something viewed positive to make me act on it. It disguised it as love.

After analysis I had also come to the conclusion that being in love was an extremely unproductive state to be in. I shook my head to clear it. I would never understand why people were so obsessed with love when it so annoying. I sighed. Finally I reached the large pool. There, in the water was a lone swimmer. To my surprise I spotted Piper sitting in the stands. I walked up to her. "What are you doing here?" I asked. She smirked. "I sent Jason home and told him I had detention." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not interested in what you told your boyfriend. What are you doing here." she grinned. "I wanted to talk to you."

I sat down next to her and watched Percy swim his laps. "Why?" "About your room mate." I was instantly on guard. "You know. You are more then skilled in hiding your feelings. I don't think that anyone apart from Selina and me noticed this but you can't hide love from us." I felt my body tense. Where was this going. Was she going to black male me? "Now Selina and I have discussed the matter and decided that due to her tendency to squeal when she gets excited it is better if I talk to you."

I gave her a cold glare. Piper was treading on ice and didn't even notice it. I didn't react good to black mail. "Relax Lucy. I just wanted to do some boy talk. I know you can read any emotion in my face and I know you can see that I'm not lying. Selina and I suspected that despite the fact that on an intellectual level we can't even lick you shoes we know a lot more about love then you do."

I glared at her. "Despite common belief I am familiar with love. From a Biochemical point of view it is quite simple to understand. " Piper sighed exasperated. "Listen Lucy. I am not Selina. I don't get fuzzy every time I see a couple in love so trust me when I say this. Nothing is ever simple when you are in love and don't deny that you are." My shoulders sagged. Piper put her arms around me in a friendly embrace. Panic started rising and me and I felt myself freeze up. The only two people that could hug me or hold me with put getting a panic attack were Percy and Hestia. Then I started hyperventilating.

Piper, realising something was off let go of me at once. She stared at me in surprise. "Is everything alright. Your white like a sheet and shaking." I shuddered. It took me a few seconds to regain control over my body. "Sorry. I hate that much physical contact. It makes me freak out." I whispered. She nodded warily. We sat there in silence for a while. Finally Piper broke the silence. "I have to leave. If you need someone to talk to about anything you can always come to me." I nodded. She smiled kindly. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded again. Once she was gone I got up and headed to the end of the pool. Percy was still swimming and had obviously not noticed me being there. When he had completed half a lap and was back to the side were I was waiting he spotted me. I waited forcing to approach. Finally he reached the pools edged removed his swim goggles. "Hey Wise Girl." I blinked. "Do you want to go home?" he asked. I blinked again which meant yes."

I saw Percy's eyes focused on something right behind me. Just as I started to turn around to see what had attracted his attention some one shoved me forward. Then I hit the surface . For a moment I froze gathering my bearings. The moment I realised that I realised that was underwater I panicked. If I was calm I might have been able to get to the pools edge but like this I was reduced to flailing around wildly. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me to the surface. As soon as I broke the surface I gasped for air and and help on to the person keeping me over water as hard as possible. Finally I saw that it was Percy which calmed me down a bit. So instead of screaming I only wrapped my arms around Percy's neck and my legs around his waist. Just to be safe I grabbed Percy's hair.

"I can't breathe Wise Girl. " Percy cloaked. I let go a tiny bit and less then half a minute later Percy hoisted me up onto the pools edge and was beside me. I looked at him shocked. This day was really not the best of my life. "Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded once. "I'm wet..." I noticed. Percy chuckled. "We will deal with Drew later." He informed me. I nodded him thankfully. He had identified the person who had pushed me and also promised to help me to get back at her in the lowest way possible. "But first I will change and think of a way to get you home with out you getting frozen solid." "I'm wet..." I complained like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello people. You are very cool. I hope you had fun with this. Please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	12. My gift to you

**Hello everyone. You are great. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth pov.<p>

Percy closed the door to our flat behind me. I was just standing there shaking from cold. "I'm c..c...cold...you...you See...weed...brain. " I informed him stupidly. Percy had changed in record time and then called a cab. But from the way from the school doors to the waiting cab I had frozen solid. My wet hair was a ice block. I could barely moved because my drenched cloths had also frozen and my feet were wet. Percy pulled my jacket of me and dropped in onto the ground.

A few minutes later Percy had me sitting on a couch, wearing soft a bathrooms and covered in warm blankets. Never before in my life had I felt this cold. Finally Percy came back into view. He was holding what looked like a large steaming cup of hot chocolate which he handed to me. I smiled up at him trying to show him my gratitude not feeling like talking. "You look cute." I heard Percy mumble. I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with a soft, caring expression on his face.

My friendship with Percy was strange. I knew him for two and a half months and I trusted him more than anyone else somehow. I felt ready to tell him my story. I would already have told him if he had hinted that he wanted to know. When ever I needed him he was there. He was my companion and I had problems imagining a world with out him. He sat down next to me and turned on the TV. I thought back to the time I had kissed him on the cheek and my mood brightened a bit.

I felt Percy carefully put his arms around me. He was the only one who could do that with out my getting a panic attack. I mean I hugged Hestia sometimes but then I started it and it was always minimal physical contact. If she tried to take the lead in a hug I would most likely freak out. I sighed and sank into his arms. I had tried to find out why I felt so secure around him. He never rushed anything around me. It was also the fact that he hesitated for the fraction of a second and responded to every action my body took. If he moved slightly to let us say hug me we would hesitate and check my body language and expression. So he kind of let me give him a nonverbal feedback at every step along the way to a hug and when we were embracing he was scanning the reaction of my body. Things like my skin temperature and my breathing or if my was relaxed or tense. If I was leaning into him or away from him.

But he did all this with out trying to. It was like a diagnose running in the back ground. I didn't think he actively looked for these things. He was quite good at dealing with me. Especially since I could read him like an open book. Well he could read me quite well himself. He was also very good at making threat assessments in crowds. He had a perfect situational awareness. I on the other side studied body language and micro expressions that were impossible for a human being to hide. I could tell what a person was feeling or if he was lying. Sadly spotting emotions and dealing with them were different matters entirely. They made me feel awkward. I sighed and felt Percy's arms around me tighten.

"Your lips are blue Wise Girl. " He informed me. I groaned annoyed and rested my head on his shoulder and stared at the TV not really paying attention to what was running. I was cold. "Do you want me to prepare you a bath." He asked. I rolled my eyes. Baths were a waste of time."I guessed as much." "Hey Lucy. I take it you haven't any invitations to the winter ball." I froze. "Yes?" He paused. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you didn't want to go to the ball in general or just not with any of them." I bit my lip nervously. Percy and I danced every week end in the living room but with others...?

I wouldn't really mind going with Percy as long as no one else tried to dance with me. I didn't say anything, well he hadn't asked any questions forcing me to answer verbally." He seemed to come to the same conclusion. "Would you go to the ball with me Wise Girl?" I bit my lip giving myself the chance to pull back. "Yes." I informed him. Then I retreated into my world of silence. However I did let Percy pull me onto his lap and adjust the blanket so that we was also covered by them. I could always claim I did it because I wanted him to be warm too but the heat exchange simple worked better when you had close physical contact and considering that I was only in my undergarments it made a huge difference.

He wrapped his arms around me again and I also held in to him. "Are you comfortable?" Percy asked. I mentally slapped myself. He had seen though my actions. I didn't complain and leaned against him. "Lucy. What is that on your back." I froze. I had been careful to keep the scars a secret. Even secret from him. "Nothing." I quickly said even though I knew that there's no way he believed me. He could feel them. "Lucy?" I groaned. I was comfortable and didn't want to do this talk. "They are scars from my past." I said shortly making it clear that I didn't want to talk about it.

"May I see?" I didn't respond which meant yes. He pulled the blanket down which I wasn't to happy about because the warmth was getting away. I felt him tense when he saw them. Then I felt his finger wander down one of them. The touch sent a shower of sparks down my body. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the irritating yet pleasant sensation to pass. His fingers brushed down the scars. "They are old.. The surgeon did a very good job on these." He noted. When it was clear, beyond reasonable doubt that he would press the matter for once I pulled back and stared him deep into the eyes.

He stared back at me and for the first time I really saw the amount of care and affection that were hidden in his eyes. I laid my arms around his neck, folding my fingers behind it. When I saw in his eyes that the question to one of my most intimate secrets would come I nearly absent-mindedly leaned in and pressed my lips against his. They kiss wasn't magical like all those romantic books described it. It was definitely pleasant and made me feel warm. His lips tasted a bit salty. He only responded slightly showing me that I wasn't crossing any forbidden lines leaving me in control. Finally I pulled back. He stared at me shocked but when he saw my gaze he straightened his face.

"That is a secret to be told for another time." I said laying my hand on his cheek. Then I curled up on his lap and rested my head on his chest. I silently marveled how much a simple kiss could do. It stopped him from asking the question yet promised that I would answer it when I was ready. Itwas also me telling him how important he was to me and how much I liked him. It was a lot more then a simple romantic gesture. It wasn't like asking someone out. It was much more simple and at the same time complicated then that. It was an offer of companionship.

His arms tightened around me. I had gone as far as I dared anyway. After a few minutes I adjusted my position so that I was straddling him and had my legs around him. Since he had guessed correctly that I was only doing this because he was warm I could stop pretending not to. Then I rested my head on his shoulder. "Lucy?" I pulled back and stared at him wordlessly. I somehow knew that this was a response to the display of trust I had shown him. Suddenly his lips were on mine again. The kiss was tender and I nearly smiled. It was him telling me the same thing that I had told him. A message that words couldn't describe.

It wasn't a physical trust. I mean I trusted him enough to straddle him while wearing undergarments which by the way wasn't something that big for us anyway. I trusted him with my body. It was about trusting someone with your emotions and fears, to me a much greater display of intimacy then anything Physical could ever be. Finally he pulled back from the kiss and I have him a small smile. We were so vulnerable at the moment. With that I laid my forehead on his shoulder again and closed my eyes. "You are beautiful. " He informed me. Then I remembered something that had to be addressed. I mean Piper and Jason were coming to our place tomorrow.

I pulled back. "Percy?" he smiled. "Yes?" "We need to do something about my dreams? You know, Jason and Piper. Also I am not comfortable with sleeping in one room with Piper. So I thought maybe we could share and then Jason and Piper could share. They do sleep in the same bed anyway now that Jason lives with Piper." He smirked. "You are asking me to sleep in one bed with you?" Ignoring his teasing I carried on. "If you want to you can sleep on a mattress on the floor or with me on the bed. That is also up to you. " He chuckled. "Well in that case I will take the bed with you. " I nodded. "And about the dreams. Just tell them that you have night mares. I don't think it will be that bad."

I sighed. "Okay then." with that I rested my forehead on his shoulder again and closed my eyes. It surprised me how tired I was."Hey?" "hmmmm" "Can we order a pizza?" I nodded and Percy grabbed my phone which was luckily lying on my bed and I fell asleep while he was talking on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay then. Hello everyone. Now I know some of you will say that Annabeth isn't acting typical for a girl with her body like cuddling with her friend when barely dressed but remember that Annabeth is far from a typical girl and Percy also isn't a typical guy. Both of them are outsiders. They don't think like the normal everyday American. For Annabeth her body is a damaged vessel that is keeping her imprisoned. For her showing her body wouldn't be that big of a deal while showing her scars is something extremely hard for her. She does not care about her body. In her world view only a spoiled brat would be afraid of the human body. So for her trusting Percy with her body isn't to big of a deal. Her trusting him is letting him see her scars. Of course she tries to act in society so that she doesn't draw to much attention to herself but around Percy, who is about as close to society as Annabeth and also has similar properties will see the physical body as a tool.)<strong>

**Okay people. How are you doing people. You are very awesome. Please please Review.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	13. Chapter 13

Annabeth pov.

We had just finished the meal we had been eating. Percy seemed to enjoy Pizza a lot and I'll also admit that it really was good. Now we were inside the bathroom brushing our teeth and I was enjoying the silence. In the last few hours Percy and I had done little talking. Percy had quite obviously hinted that he also had these very irritating fellings for me that I did for him but I was confident that we could work through this difficult faze together. "Hey, should we watch a movie together. I saw that you had this documentary about the string theory and that should be something that you are interested in."

I nodded. "Thanks for being so nice to me. You never had to and most aren't." I smiled. "You have friends. You know, Piper, Thaila and the others and they are very nice and patient. Not only to you but also to me and we are both not easy cases." I shrugged. "Well out side my circle of friends they either flirt with me or hate me and sometimes both. He chuckled. "True, you attract lots of atention where ever you go, usually not the positive kind." I tried to smile but failed. "Now Seaweed brain. You were stupid enough to offer to watch a three hours long documentary that was meant for the graduating year for the MIT, Astrophysics seminar and you will watch it with me and you will enjoy it. You are in luck. I know the content by heart so every time you don't understand something I will be able to explain it to you." I paused for a second. " Nah. If I would try to explain everything your Seaweed logged brain can't comprehend I would be talking all night and we would never finish the movie."

To my satisfaction he didn't complain about being teased and so not even ten minutes later we were sitting in our living room. The DVD was already inside the DVD player and I was sitting next to Percy with the remote. Once I had started the movie I leaned against Percy and let his arms wrap themselves around me. So we watched a movie about the string theory which was boring fir me since I learned nothing new and boring for Percy because he couldn't make anything of the information being pumped into him.

So before long I found myself curled up on his lap somehow and using his chest as a pillow. He was the only person in the world with who I actually sometimes looked for sical contact with. He was my friend, my person of trust. I must have dozed off because he suddenly Percy nudged me and my eyes snapped open. "The movie is over." Percy informed me for some reason. Of course I knew that the movie was over. I was here. I got up. "Good night. See ypu later." I said and headed to my room leaving him sitting there. "Good night." he yelled after me. With that I retreated into my bed room. Then I pulled of my short gray Pjs. The shit was so short that it was stomach free and my the pants part was also to small but I still liked this set of sleep ware.

I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes. Suddenly I heard my door open. "Lucy?" I rolled my eyes. Who else is it supposed to be you little Seaweed brain. What do you want?" He chucled. "Since I'm going to be running into this room a few times anyway I thought I would just crash here on the floor and save myself the running." I smiles to myself as the door closed. When I risked opening my eyes for a second I saw Percy approching, carrying a pillow and blanket in his arms. After a few seconds Percy had reached his final destination, which happenedto be next to my bed. It took a few more seconds for him to prepare his resting place before everything was silent in the room and the only sound was from our breathing.

After a few minutes I broke the silence. "Seaweed brain?" "hmmmm" Came the reply. "Are you comfortable?" He chuckled. "Sure." I could tell from his voice that he was lying. "Get your ass up here. There is enough space for both of us and you are not sleeping on the floor." "Are you sure?" "Yes." A few seconds later I felt Percy also crawl under the coveres. I turned onto my side to face him. "I won't be able to go to school tomorrow. I have to report the the US marshials office." I sighed a bit dissapointed. "Okay. Remember that Jason and Piper are coming over." I informed him already half asleep. I absentmindedly grabbed his hands. "Good night Lucy." Before I could answer I had already passed into the void.

Percy pov.

Her fingers folded with mine. "Good night Lucy." The girls breathing changed slighty and I knew she was asleep. In her sleep she instinktivly scooted closer to the heat sorce that my body presented. I froze as her body nesteled itself against mine. I froze but then laid my free arm over and arpund her body securly and pulled her a bit closer. I would be going to a Federal training fasility tomorrow with the marshials so that I could stay in form. By now the marshals had relaxed the survailance on Lucy even more since we were joined be the hip anyway and I usually had my P226 Sig Sauer on me nearly all the time.

I shivered when I felt Lucy breathing into my neck. I thought back to the first kiss of my life. It had felt great and kind of mind blowing. Finally I closed my eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep with the sent of Annabeth's lemony hair in my nose.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!" I jerked awake and blindly lashed out with my arm and my hand made contact with the alarm clock which had the manners to fall silent. The damage however seemed to be done. "I'm awake." Suddenly she froze. "It's morning?'" She asked suprised and a bit feerful. I smiled. "Yes, it is." Then I relised what she was so astonished about. As far as I could tell she had not woken up screaming her head off because of her night mares last night.

"I had plesant dreams." She said as if that was something very suspicous. "Why?...Ohh." She continued, probably because she had come to a answer to the big question. "For some reason I don't have night mares when I am with you." She said thoughtfully. I raised an eyebrow. "You think that has something to do with me?" She gave me a rare smile. "I can remember two longer piriods of sleep in which I didn't have night mares and in both of these I was with you."

Feeling a bit uncomfterable I closed my eyes. "Am I supposed to be flattered?" I inquired honestly. She shook her head. "Don't be. I don't think it is anything you acheaved. Espiecialy if I consider your spisific set of skills there is no real reason why I should sleep so well in your arms. I conclude the reason is not your actions but about you being yourself. My subconsious mind no longer sees the need to try to comprehend unpleasent experiences when close to you. Now let's get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I headed into my room. Annabeth was finally off to school so I had space to work. The ETA on the agents picking me up was less then ten minutes so I needes to prepare my gear. I walked into my room and grabbed the flat crate on the top of the stack of gear boxes and laid the thing on my bed. Then I opened the bix and smiled. There was my beautiful HK-416 and next to it a disaembled G-36 assult rifle. A few filled mags and a 200 rounds box of amunition. In the second box that I opened was my gear. That meant the black jumpsuite, heavy body armor, combat vest, helmet and so on.

I picked up my side arm from my nightstand. Naturally it was the Navy verson of the weapon. I also only used military grade weaponary. I gritted my teeth when I thought back to my first kill. It had been with this very gun. I had been on a CIA course for advanced interogation. In the medbay a nurse has been taken hostage by a inmate. He had demanded to get a loyer. Ofcourse I wasn't inrested in his demandas. So seeing as I was the only one around, it would take the marines at least a minute to arive and I had the solution I put a armor pearcing round through the guys head.

I slowly weighed the weapon in my hand. Suddenly the doorbell wrang. With the gun im my hand I walked towards the front door. My finger curled around the trigger as I opened the door. I relaxed as soon as I recognized the two agents. "Good morning Apollo." The US martial entered the flat. "Good morning Jackson." he greeted me looking groggy. I was eager to get to the training grounds so I hrried back into my room and filled a large black box with the gear I would be needing.

* * *

><p><strong>Minny chapter for you. Please Review.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	14. FIght

"You are really going to the ball with Percy?" Katie asked with suprise written across her face. I blinked once in reply. I was heading through the school with her and Katie. It turns out that Connor asked Rachel out so they were coming to the ball too. "Does that mean you are joining us in our shopping tosewur today?" Katie inquired. "Of course she is." Selina answered for me to my annoyance.

Then I spotted her, Drew... The spoiled brat was chatting with some of her friends. "Why there you are you little backstabbing, bloodsucking bitch." Before I knew it my hot temper had gotten the better of me and I was storming towards her. Of course there was only one way how a fight between us would end. A fight between the head cheerleader who happened to be a spoiled brat and me, who spent most of her time preparing for her inevetable death. It took only a few heartbeets for me to reach her. My fist snapped forward and colided with the side of her face. The little brats head stapped backwards and hit one of the lockers behind her.

With out pausing grabbed her by her shouldersand forced her torso down while bringing my knee up at the same time. The blow to her stomach knocked all the air out of her lungs. Then I shpved her against the locker. The asian crumbled to the growned and stayded there motionless. I vaguly noticed her friends running away as I bowed down next to her and slapped her cheeks a few times. Drew's eyes snapped open and before she could do or say anything I had my knee pressing against her throat.

"What are you doing Beckett." she gasped trying to breath. "If you ever attack me like you did yesturay I will kill you. Did you know that I can't swim? You see if Percy wasn't there I would have probably drowned." I pulled my knee back to let her breath better. "You are bluffing." She gasped. I looked at her suprised. "Do I look like a person who makes empty threats?" I inquired. She seemed to notice my sincer suprise. "You are crazy." she exclaimed. I leaned down to her. "You have no idea." Suddenly I felt hands grabbing me and dragging me back and suddenly noticed my school friends yelling my name.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. breaker.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Since the Principal was at some conference with the mayer it seemed as if Mr Bofis was responsible for upholding dicaplin seeing as I was sitting across from him. Fortunetly he was the one teacher that had a soft spot for me, after all he was the one teacher not intimidated by me.

"So Lucy? Would you please tell me what happened just now? You know how much influence her parents have on our principal." I sighed and calmy told him about what had happened yestuday. He glared at me. "And where is Percy. He stopped you from ripping Drew to shreds for the last few months. You generaly seem happyvaround him." I glared at him. I didn't need Percy. True, I liked having him around but needing him was a different matter entirly.

"I do not plan on prsuing this matter any further." I said to close the subect and got to my feet to leave. "Lucy, sit down." I hesitated but sat back down in the end. "What?" I glared at him. "The other teachers abd I have been worring about you since you came to this school. You have always seeked solitude above friends. Most of the time you seem cold as Ice and if you show emotions they are usualy negative ones. The only time you seem happy or alive is when you are around Percy. Would you please tell me what happened to you?"

I felt my inner walls going up and I found myself giving my favorit teacher a cold stare. He also seemed to notice the change in my mood because he seemed to shrink back a little. "Even Percy does not know that story yet. I would appreciat it if you didn't ask again. Some secrets better say untouched."

With that I got up and left the office as fast as I could and found all my female schoolfriends waiting for me infront of the office door. Piper had her ams crossed and looked slighly annoyed. Well all except Rachel but she usually annoyed me anyway. "What?!" I demanded. "We are going shopping and you are coming with us." I openes my mouth to object but Piper cut actross me. "You need a dress." I closed my mouth suprised. "Why?" "Because you are going to the dance with the possibly most gorgouse guy in school." Katie finished.

I froze. "I don't need a dress. I am going in jeanse and hoody." I stated. Selina looked abselutly horrified at this. "What! Lucy! You are beautiful. Are you going to really going to deny me the chanse to dress you up?" I looked at her begging eyes and remembered how my generosity had ended last time for me. Then I had the sudden, very useless mind fart that maybe Percy would see me like just another girl of I did and that he would maybe like me more so I pushed my resistance aside and gave in.

"Okay. Under one condition." I felt like a sheep under the eyes of tigers the way Selina and Piper stared at me. "Yes, anything." they guickly agreed. "Piper. We bring yours and Jason's things over to my place before we go to the mall. I don't want to panic later on."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there. I know I´m lazy but here you are. Please Review. I will respond to them another time.<strong>

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. Hello everyone. Now I got a few negative Review´s or very critical Review´s from an honest Reader that need to be adressed. These are the Review´s.**

* * *

><p><strong>From: avivfe (Guest) <strong>

**avivfe:i have an account and will write more later today, probably. i think you should get a beta reader for grammar and spelling as it's very hard to look at sometimes, plus, i think you should use more dialog, less picturing of the situation. and lastly, i think that their feelings and thoughts and behaviors are inconsistent, and i find it very annoying as i keep on reading, what i mostly read is thoughts, instead of dialog, and the thoughts are basically only giving me a very detailed but small picture, instead of dialog that gives out a lot more to the Readers.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**From: avivfe (Guest)**

**avivfe:sorry but i have to say this - her "insanity", "craziness" and generally her abnormality are too quick to show and disappear.**  
><strong>a panic attack, however small, does not disappear in a few seconds, even WITH PILLS, and hyperventilation will usually put you on your knees. i know it's not something most people feel and know from experience, but im pretty sure you can find someone to consult on matters that include details about the effects of such trauma. plus, please, please, stop making it as if annabeth is simply a different person with percy, her problems should still show, and in fact, even more clearly. it's hell to read this from the side of a person who knows this things first and secondhand and it's simply too naive. sorry.<strong>  
><strong>though i like your style of thought, and the descriptions you write are great, i verily enjoy your descriptions, details and attention, but it feels inconsistent.<strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**From: avivfe (Guest)**

**avivfe:(me again, still not from home so not logged in) damn man! i like this ending.**  
><strong>the attention to the gear could be a bit more detailed (parts of the g-36, gas or regular, etc) plus, there are no "armor piercing rounds" only - teflon tipped to better penetrate kevlar.<strong>  
><strong>anyway, I believe that his military style should show itself. but i like the represantation of weaponary and generally enjoy the last part a lot.<strong>

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**From: avivfe (Guest)**

**avivfe:fight description was very good, detailed well and logically, but the results should have been very serious on drew.**  
><strong>B. you aren't showing percy's military training, reflexes and attention to details and surroundings, and not his "paranoia". the whole story has a very naive way of seeing this kind of problems, should be rated K if not for the theme. not for bad quality, but for simply being a naive story up until now. the theme of social and mental problems isn't supposed to be this light.<strong>  
><strong>please continue though, i feel that you have the potential to make a story that is amazing, but simply need to work on it.<strong>  
><strong>enjoy and thank you :)<strong>

**Okay. I read it and I had to get a hot chocolate after I read this (Joking). The Problem is that I totally agree with this and have spent some time considering my Options.**

* * *

><p><strong>Option 1. I totally rewrite the Story.<strong>

**Option 2. I partially rewrite the Story.**

**Option 3. I leave the Story as it is and make Character changes at this very Point and keep them like that for the rest of the story.**

**Option 4. Go over this Story line for line.**

**Option 5. Make up your own Option.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you want because I have been accused of writing a naive Story and I have to say the accusations have lot´s of merit. That is a challenge I have to meet because I hate naive stories. I´ve been seeing this Story being ruined by myself <strong>**for a few chapters ****and ****n****eed your opinion.. That is all there is for now.**

**Please tell me your wishes. **

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


	16. Sorry people

Okay. I reposted the story as Where my demons hide 1.1. I am redoing this story totally. I already made changes to the first chapter. They may seem small now but thay will make big difference in how I will be playing Annabeth later on. She will be a lot more radical in her craziness. Enjoy this chapter people. I will be removing this story shortly.

Winter Wolf over and out.


End file.
